Belle, A muse
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Belle meets a character who turns to be the horror writer have, she role plays with him and slowly becomes more then she expects...Heavy sex on this one
1. Chapter 1

_Belle, The Muse_

_By _

_Sexandvioence201_

_Part One_

"_I also enjoy the Americans don't get me wrong I love my home country but Americans think outside the box. He quiz me before booking me…" Belle thought as if she was talking to an audience, a fourth wall. She opened the door and there was Connor.. "What's up girl? You get the costume…" Connor said and gave her the money…"Connor Peyton, the number one horror author in American and wants me as a muse.." Belle said and added, "I'm walking outside the box…" _

_Belle was in a short dress with elegant dress and heels. She memorize her script as Connor had his bottle…She took away the bottle…__** "You won't need that, I don't do anything with a bottle." Belle said and Connor talked in slur. Belle as the character threw him on the bed. "So what do you want?" Belle in character asked and Connor in his character talked about not feeling. **_

_**In character Belle suck his dick really good and drape the tip of her tongue up between his balls then the shaft of the penis. She went slow and then fast. From the draft he gave her, she memorize how Courtney must suck his dick and she did it very well for him….He then ad-lib a little slower…Belle was getting into it because it was a dick around seven inches and then went down on the head really good. There was a flavor on there she was sucking on that had a taste for ice cream which was in the book. What Courtney she couldn't taste that as a regular human but since Courtney loved blowjobs she had fun and Belle could taste the strawberry and finally after a few more times. He came right on her face which was in the book. As Connor shared how pleased he was and saw it shot her in the eye. **_

_Connor hoisted Belle on the bed and found a rag. He helped Belle put it on her eye. "I'm sorry girl but it was really good." Connor said and Belle responded, "I got my eye put out my the best horror writer in the business, I'm honored." "Thank you." Connor didn't want to leave until her eye was good and so he sat her…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Belle, The Muse_

_By _

_Sexandvioence201_

_Part Two_

_Belle didn't care about, why the questions? He wanted to make sure she was good at role play. He wanted to make sure however it takes for him to finish the book she knew what she was doing…Belle agreed that it was good to do that. "This is your first time with a vampire book." Belle said and Connor replied how it was honoring his sister who was name Courtney and loved vampires but hates Twilight. "I know it stars your fellow county man but it sucks.." Connor said and it Belle laugh. So Connor went in his tape recorder and explained that he will have to do a rewrite with the emotion to it. He left when Belle was okay from having her eye shot off. He dropped off the presents and he told it was for the book and other role-plays.. As he left…_

_The first one was a baseball jersey of the New York Mets, it was an enveloped of the role play and the number. The second one was an assortments of boots and it was about Courtney, how she loved boots. Belle smiled and went on. As she fuck her publisher Duncan and then Connor called again. He showed the next part and it was another scene then ended up with heavy petting then she showed her fangs for the first time. She put them on and they would safe. She click the level on the top of her mouth and they came on. Belle love this. Connor came and Belle loved the fangs.._

"_A prop guy I know he works on the set of True Blood. I told him about my new book and he gave me them." Connor said and Belle really thought it was cool he was into the book like this. She got the money and it was a little more. __**"Why are you here?" Courtney as Belle asked and Connor played along with.. **_

"_**I stop drinking and I felt something when you gave me a blowjob. I was the one who paid for the bodyguard, I saw a bruise on you." Connor said and Courtney responded how she could take care of herself… Connor told her that it was really good and Courtney as Belle continued. "I don't want you to think there could be something." Courtney said and Connor responded how he's not stupid, he knows but damn nothing out of something is worth it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Belle, The Muse_

_By _

_Sexandvioence201_

_Part Three_

_**Connor gave Courtney a kiss and went deep. He went on her neck and lifted her skirt, he told Belle the safe word if it was too intense and her panties went flying with one hand. Courtney couldn't feel anything but enjoys it. Belle isn't a vampire and loved how the tip of his finger circle her clit and then plunge his fingers in her pussy. Belle had to regain herself because she had to hear that word to flip the fangs.. "Show me." Connor said and Belle just got her cue. She threw Connor off. Connor played it surprised and Courtney crawl on him. **_

"_**I am an animal and if you release me, you will not be safe…" Connor said and Belle knew his hand drape along her leg to the floor. Belle looked back and then she lean in for a kiss or two…Belle looked up and added, **__"She couldn't stop herself, this mortal should never have awoken her. This mortal made her really hard for her not to ripped his neck open and to feel the gift of feeling a little spark of humanity." Connor sat up quick.. |"I'm sorry, it was good." Belle said and Connor agree. "It was good." Belle flipped the fangs back and he saw her panties ripped in two…_

"_How did you do that?" Belle asked and Connor told her about his girl when they would dating taught him that. "Thank you." Connor said and Belle was so guarded because this was fun…Connor went to his tape recorder and made the notes of emotion…Belle watched him because he was happy. While Belle wrote the book and it was fun, Connor was a well-known author and yet he is with a whore as Belle truthfully referred to herself as going back to basics. So they had water and he left. As she wrote about Connor, she kept a new folder of Connor and went on about this wasn't about sex but being someone else other than Belle or Hannah….It was about being someone new she almost felt like another person…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Belle, The Muse_

_By _

_Sexandvioence201_

_Part Four_

"_**This could be tragic but it could be good too…" Belle said.**_

_Belle then would have dreams of herself as Belle and then Hannah…She would walk in where Ben was and he asked her, "What would you have to drink?" Ben asked and Hannah responded with her drink, "Do you come here often?" Ben asked and Hannah was playing along then he kept asking a line of questions like those.. Hannah said Ben it was Hannah.. Ben shook his head sadly because Hannah was dead and gone.. _

_Hannah woke up in a sweat. For the next week, no Connor and while Duncan was good and the next book of the diary was getting better. She kept looking over to the Connor file and then an e-mail it was Connor. He showed the following pages, Hannah read them and if it wasn't for the contract, She would never see these pages. She liked how Courtney was coming across and then saw the Jersey with the boots. So she put them on and as the Door-bell ring. Hannah hugged Connor and he was surprised but he welcomed her and it wasn't in the book. She also felt he was ready to go…She got the jersey on and this payment was even more…_

_Belle went with the next scene and the sex was good as she had sex with the fangs on. She forgot herself again and wasn't used to the new boots…He rubbed her legs after.. "You don't have to do that." Bella said and asked if she wants him to stopped. Belle told him no… "Not that I'm bitching as you would say. Why pay me more?" Belle asked and Connor responded, "Believe me when I tell you that this is the first time a girl like you as been so good in being my muse. To honor your muse is to give more than she expected. It's honoring her." Belle like that and Connor did the tape recorder while rubbing her leg, she wanted him to stop with the tape recorder and keep rubbing…So as he left, she held his arm…Connor was hoping for that.. "I'm off the clock and my name is Hannah." Hannah said and Connor closed the door. "You are Hannah but your Courtney…" They kissed one more time before he really had to go…_

"_Identity crisis in my twenties, wonderful, fabulous." Hannah said. _

_They would talk on the phone and he seemed very relax about her profession… "What's your clients like today?" Connor asked and Belle responded, "I don't want to talk about them right now" "Listen I would like to date Hannah but I still need keep the arrangements for you as Belle, it works for my book.." Connor said and Belle understood.. _

_One night as Duncan was reading the follow-up to her book. Hannah got a call from him… "Where you at?" Connor asked and Hannah responded, "She at the publisher's.." "Your Bronx accent needs work.." Connor said and Hannah responded, "Your making fun of me.." "Yes I am, I'm around that area you want me to pick you up." Connor said and Hannah responded, "Tie me up, tie me down, you could do whatever you want…." Connor laughed and said in a English accent, "Would you like single knot or double knot?" Hannah responded about his accent needed work and they hung up…_

_Duncan thought the book was great and wanted to see if they could repeat what they did. Belle told him that she wasn't in the mood and Duncan tried to convince her all the way downstairs…Hannah was creep out and Duncan then grabbed her, Connor sprinted from the car to pushed Duncan off. _

"_Get off of her you little bitch." Connor said and he took Duncan's arm then twisted in a very hurtful angle. Hannah told him how she was all right. He asked who the person was and she said the publisher…He yanked him up and brought him to him.. "If you do anything to sabotage her next book I have friends in this country who will make sure you get fired or anything I wish. You will finished her book if she wants and then you will go…" Duncan was horrified looking at Connor. Connor turned to Hannah. _

_They went back to her place, she was too freaked to have sex for a bit and he just held her. He held her close and as he slept with her. Hannah turned to Connor and he opened his eyes. "I've been having dream as of late…My best mate Ben and Bambi said that I'm not Bella or Hannah anymore and that I'm dead. I need to ask you something, Are you a vampire? I know it's crazy…" Bella said and Connor told her….._


End file.
